


"Braveness doesn't have size"

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: For 8-06 challenge.Pairing: Ron/HermioneThe prompt: "Ron Weasley tries to hide his patronus is a Jack Russel terrier from Hermione"





	"Braveness doesn't have size"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Stop tickling me, woman! I won't tell you!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were lying down on the grass behind the Burrow, under a big tree. That place had always been Ron's favourite when he needed to be alone. Hermione had her head on his chest and was playing with the buttons of his shirt. Hermione was pestering him about the identity of his Patronus. Ron had used it during the battle against Voldemort, where Hermione was injured and he saved her from a Dementor.  
  
But Ron didn't want his girlfriend knowing the whole truth about the kind of animal it was.  
  
"Hermione, I've told you. It's a dog. Now drop it, please."  
  
Hermione sat up and started to caress his cheek with her thumb. "You've told me that much, but I'd like to know more details. Tell me, love."  
  
Ron sat up quickly beside her, looking very embarrassed. He gulped a couple of times until he found the courage.  
  
"Okay! You wouldn't have given up, anyway… It's a Jack Russell terrier." He made a face. "Yeah, that little. Happy?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, and she put her arms around Ron's neck. Then she kissed him, lingering against his lips.  
  
Ron looked surprised by her reaction. "Hermione, what-?"  
  
"Ron, didn’t you know _that_ is my favourite dog?"   
  
Ron grinned, feeling relieved. He had feared that she'd think his Patronus was a weak symbol.  
  
"But it's a small dog; it looks so vulnerable…"  
  
Hermione held him. " –And also looks so loyal and brave, like you. Who said that only the big creatures can show power in this world?"  
  
Ron kissed her neck. "Did I mention today that I love you? Now, can we drop the Jack Russell's subject and have a proper snog?"  
  
Hermione smirked. " _After_ you tell me what was the happy memory you thought of for conjuring the Patronus and –"  
  
Ron silenced her in the best way he knew: with his lips.

~Spider  
  



End file.
